The present invention relates to a workpiece support.
Home hobbyists and artisans alike may need to elevate workpieces for edge finishing. Also, it is sometimes necessary to finish both faces of a workpiece, as in cabinet door finishing, and it is necessary to support a previously finished face of the workpiece in a non-marring manner while the opposite face is being sanded, carved, finished, etc.
An example of a prior art workpiece support is a painter's pyramid. While the painter's pyramid is effective to elevate the workpiece during edge and surface finishing, the painter's pyramid has an apex which may mar the supported side of the workpiece, particularly if pressure is applied to the top surface of the workpiece. Moreover, the contact surface with the workpiece is limited, so that stability may be compromised and no means are provided to secure the support with respect to a work bench, except at the edge of the work bench, which may limit versatility to the product.